


Labios color sangre

by Sawako93



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M, Vampires
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29765997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sawako93/pseuds/Sawako93
Summary: Quentin es un médico brillante que llega a un nuevo hospital donde conocerá a Peter, un joven que lo cautiva desde el primer momento pero que poco a poco lo irá llevando por un camino peligroso
Relationships: Quentin Beck & Peter Parker, Quentin Beck/Peter Parker





	1. Inquietante

Quentin es un médico respetado, decidido a seguir dando lo mejor de sí decide mudarse a Nueva York a trabajar en un hospital que se dedicaba sobre todo a la investigación de enfermedades extrañas, se sentía nervioso ya que si bien era muy inteligente eso podía no ser suficiente para las grandes mentes que podía encontrar allí. En su primer día fue presentado a las cabezas del hospital y lo enviaron a ayudar en una investigación que buscaba identificar una rara enfermedad en la sangre de un niño de 8 años, luego de horas de investigación una de sus compañeras le pidió que fuera al banco de sangre por una muestra para realizar una transfusión al pequeño.  
Quentin se dirigió al banco de sangre y utilizó su carnet para ingresar, pero había un amplio mostrador que no le permitió avanzar hacía las muestras.  
\- Hola, ¿Quién eres? - un joven algo pálido y de cabello castaño lo sorprendió  
\- Hola…- se quedó hipnotizado mirando sus ojos color avellana- soy Quentin, Quentin Beck el nuevo médico  
\- Entiendo, ¿Qué deseas?  
\- Me enviaron por esta muestra- le enseño el documento que su compañera le había dado  
\- Muy bien, espera un momento- el joven desapareció detrás de una puerta   
Quentin se sentía aliviado de ya no verlo, había sido muy impactante, no era tan guapo solo… bueno si era guapo, pero había algo más, algo que lo hacía querer mirarlo todo el día. Suspiro y se hizo aire con la mano, seguía teniendo esos ojos clavados en su cerebro y sus labios que parecían pintados por el mejor artista… estaba pensando en eso cuando el joven volvió a aparecer con la muestra.  
\- Aquí tienes- se la entregó y le mostró un formulario- tienes que firmar aquí  
\- De acuerdo- Quentin garabateo su firma y se quedó mirándolo  
\- ¿Sucede algo?  
\- No yo… lo siento, estoy algo distraído  
\- Debe ser porque es tu primer día- se encogió de hombros- a todos nos pasa  
\- Debe ser eso, gracias… ¿cuál es tu nombre?  
\- Soy Peter- sonrió mostrando sus dientes perfectos y Quentin no pudo evitar sentir un vacío en el estomago  
\- Mucho, mucho gusto Peter- le extendió la mano  
\- Encantado- Peter le estrechó la mano y sintió una ligera electricidad  
El resto de la semana Quentin hizo su máximo esfuerzo para concentrase en su trabajo, seguía pensando en Peter, había tratado de mencionarlo ligeramente a su compañera para conocer cual era su opinión y al parecer no era el único que se sentía extraño a su alrededor, aunque estaba seguro que su compañera y él tenían diferentes definiciones de extraño. Mientras que ella describía a Peter como un joven perturbadoramente inteligente y algo arisco, para Quentin le había parecido la persona más extraordinaria y lo comprobaba cada vez que conversaba con él en sus idas cotidianas al banco de sangre.  
\- ¿Te gustaría cenar conmigo? -le preguntó Quentin un viernes por la noche  
\- ¿Hoy?  
\- ¿Sí? Puede no ser hoy, pero… tal vez un día de estos  
\- Hoy tengo algunas cosas que hacer, pero puede ser mañana ¿está bien?  
\- Claro, sería genial- Quentin sonrió y Peter le devolvió una sonrisa aun más esplendida- ¿me das tu número?  
\- Claro- Peter cogió el lapicero que estaba sobre la mesa y lo escribió en el antebrazo de Quentin, este se quedó inmóvil al sentir como su piel quemaba donde Peter lo tocaba- esperaré tu llamada  
\- Ok…- Quentin se fue del banco de sangre aún excitado… ¿esa era la palabra correcta?, necesitaba pensar en otra cosa  
Ya que no iba a cenar con Peter decidió quedarse hasta tarde trabajando, eran cerca de la medianoche cuando sus ojos comenzaron a fallarle y salió del hospital camino a casa; iba caminando tranquilamente cuando comenzó a sentir que alguien lo seguía, solo faltaban un par de cuadras para llegar a su apartamento, pero cuando paso por un callejón sintió que alguien lo empujaba, cayó contra unas bolsas de basura.  
\- ¡Dame tu dinero!¡Rápido! – un encapuchado le apuntaba con un arma  
\- Esta bien- Quentin tanteo por su billetera  
\- El reloj también ¡apúrate! - cargó el arma  
Quentin se quito el reloj y le extendió sus pertenencias, pero antes de que el ladrón pudiera tomarlas, algo o alguien lo empujo contra la pared, vio a un tipo encapuchado que lo sostenía contra la pared apretando su garganta; un segundo después el ladrón había sido lanzado contra la acera fuera del callejón y se había ido corriendo. Quentin se levantó lentamente sin quitar la vista del encapuchado, espero unos segundos a que él se diera la vuelta y para su sorpresa era Peter.  
\- ¿Peter?  
\- ¿Estás bien? - Peter recogió sus cosas y se las dio  
\- Si… vaya que eres fuerte…- bromeo- gracias por ayudarme  
\- Entreno bastante- sonrió y lo deslumbro- ¿vives cerca?  
\- Si- empezó a caminar- ¿tú también?  
\- Sali a correr, vamos te acompaño a casa  
\- Gracias- caminaron en silencio lo poco que quedaba de trayecto y se quedaron parados fuera del edificio  
\- No deberías salir tan tarde del hospital, hay todo tipo de idiotas cerca  
\- Lo siento, pero por suerte estabas cerca, no soy muy bueno luchando… ¿deseas pasar? - Quentin se mordió el interior de la mejilla  
\- Tal vez mañana- Peter se relamió los labios- tengo que regresar, esperaré tu llamada para cenar  
\- Si, sin duda  
\- Adiós Quentin  
\- Ten cuidado- Quentin entró a su edificio y vio que Peter se iba por el camino que habían andado  
Al día siguiente Quentin llegó al hospital y vio que todos hablaban de algo, se acerco a unas enfermeras y les preguntó que había sucedido.  
\- ¿No ha visto las noticias Dr. Beck? Mataron a un tipo a unas calles de aquí, fue una verdadera escena del crimen  
\- Escena del crimen es poco, no me imagino quien podría hacer algo así-comentó otra enfermera  
\- El hombre había sido degollado, los policías que lo encontraron dijeron que nunca habían visto algo tan horrible y eso que esto es Nueva York  
Quentin se quedó pensativo, busco la noticia en su teléfono y vio que el sujeto al que habían asesinado era el mismo ladrón que lo había molestado en el callejón, lo más probable es que hubiera querido robarles a las personas equivocadas. Siguió su jornada con normalidad, ese día Peter estaba de libre así que a las 2 de la tarde que termino su turno fue a su apartamento y le envió un mensaje, este le respondió casi al instante y quedaron en verse en un restaurante cercano a las 7 en punto.  
Mientras más se acercaba la hora más nervioso se sentía, si bien no era una cita no podía evitar sentirse así, sin duda Peter provocaba muchas cosas dentro de él, se miró por última vez en el espejo y asintió al ver su reflejo, tenía una camisa blanca sencilla y unos jeans azules, nada muy formal ni muy informal, se peinó y salió del apartamento; era verano así que a pesar de ser de noche se sentía el calor. Cuando entró al restaurante Peter ya se encontraba allí bebiendo una copa de vino, se veía esplendido con su camisa negra y jeans.  
\- Lamento la demora  
\- No te preocupes, quise llegar un poco antes para tener todo listo- le sirvió un poco de vino  
\- Gracias- se sentó frente a él tratando de no quedarse mirándolo  
Pasaron una cena muy agradable, Peter era si muy inteligente pero también divertido, sus modales eran impecables y su risa era lo único que Quentin quería escuchar el resto de su vida, al momento de terminar el postre pudo notar que Peter se veía menos pálido que la primera vez que lo había visto, aunque igual su piel era muy clara, sus labios se veían muy apetitosos debido al rastro de cereza que había quedado del postre.  
\- Deberíamos irnos- lo interrumpió Peter  
\- Ah sí… claro- Quentin se levantó- ¿deseas ir a otro lado?  
\- ¿Qué tal al cine?  
\- Vamos  
Fueron al cine más cercano, proyectaba películas de terror antiguas y alcanzaron a la función de “Drácula”, se sentaron casi al final de la sala.  
\- ¿Seguro que esta película está bien?  
\- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? - preguntó Peter divertido  
\- Bueno, no es un secreto de que eres más joven que yo así que tal vez este tipo de películas clásicas te aburran  
\- No te preocupes por eso- le sonrió- no te imaginarias cuantos clásicos he visto a lo largo de mi vida  
La película empezó y Quentin ya no pudo decirle nada más, disfrutaron en silencio de la función y no se dio cuenta en que momento Peter había posado sus dedos sobre el dorso de su mano, acariciaba suavemente y le transmitía cierta electricidad que lo había sentir excitado, al finalizar la película no podía ni mirarlo.  
\- ¿Qué tal una taza de café en tu apartamento? - preguntó Peter  
\- Claro- tragó saliva, las luces del cine seguían apagadas, miró de reojo a Peter- espera  
\- ¿Sucede algo? - Peter se detuvo   
\- Si- Quentin lo jalo hacia él y lo beso, Peter lo recibió gustoso y abrió un poco sus labios que aún sabían a cereza; se besaron unos minutos más hasta que Quentin se separó para tomar aire  
\- De verdad deseo esa taza de café en tu apartamento- susurro Peter  
Fueron caminando hasta el apartamento de Quentin, subieron los tres pisos hasta el recién adquirido espacio y Quentin lo dejo entrar mientras encendía unas cuantas luces, Peter le sonrió y se quedó admirando la ciudad a través del amplio ventanal.  
\- ¿Te gusta la vista? - preguntó Peter  
\- Ahora mucho más- respondió Quentin mirándolo desde atrás  
\- Eres genial Quentin- Peter se giró y se acerco lentamente- además de ser muy guapo  
\- ¿Yo guapo? - Quentin preguntó riendo- ¿no te has visto en el espejo?  
\- No últimamente- Peter sonrió y lo hizo retroceder contra el sofá  
\- Deberías hacerlo, tú eres… inquietante  
\- ¿Inquietante? Me gusta esa palabra- lo empujo contra el amplio sofá- vamos a ver que tan inquietante puedo ser esta noche


	2. Presentimiento

Quentin lo jalo hacia si y Peter apoyo su rodilla entre sus piernas, a pesar de la tenue luz podía ver su brillante sonrisa, sin duda alguna no podía quitarle la vista de encima; Peter se acerco un poco más y lo beso, sus labios eran tan suaves y no había forma de dejar de besarlos, pero necesitaba aire. Peter se quito la camisa y pudo ver su bien trabajado torso, el menor empezó a besarle el cuello y a morderle la oreja, no es que Quentin fuera un hombre inexperto pero cada cosa que Peter hacía la sentía multiplicada por mil en su piel, se iba a volver loco a ese paso.  
Las ropas de ambos quedaron olvidadas en el suelo, Peter dejaba pequeñas marcas en sus muslos y jugaba con su entrada, Quentin tocaba el miembro del castaño que ya estaba listo para penetrarlo, cada estocada lo llevaba al límite, sentía que en cualquier momento iba a correrse y no quería, quería seguir disfrutando de todo lo que ese hombre podía darle. Recién cuando el sol empezó a salir ambos cayeron rendidos en la cama, lo que había empezado en el sillón había seguido contra la amplia ventana, en la ducha y finalmente en la cama del mayor, Peter tenía la vitalidad de su juventud, pero en algún momento de la noche en medio del placer Quentin pensó que tal vez esa vitalidad era excesivamente, aunque que quede claro que no se estaba quejando.  
Cerca del mediodía Quentin despertó, se sentía agotado y le dolía el cuerpo; miro a su costado y vio a Peter durmiendo, se veía esplendido a la luz del sol aunque tal vez un poco pálido, acaricio su cabello y le dio un beso en la frente, fue hacía el baño y al verse en el espejo de cuerpo entero vio muchos cardenales decorando su bronceada piel, por suerte Peter los había dejado fuera de la vista de los demás; el solo recordar la noche anterior hacía que se volviera a excitar así que decidió darse una ducha. Salió del baño y vio a leyendo en su teléfono.  
\- Buenos días- saludo sonriendo  
\- Buenos días- Peter se levanto rápidamente y lo beso—lo de ayer fue… magnifico  
\- Sin duda alguna- Quentin lo rodeo con sus brazos y volvió a besarlo- ¿tienes hambre?  
\- Te llevare a almorzar- Peter acaricio su mejilla- ¿puedo usar tu ducha?  
\- Claro  
Quentin se vistió y espero a que Peter saliera, dejo la ropa sobre la cama y fue a tomar un poco de jugo, se sentía exhausto pero muy contento; Peter le dio el encuentro y volvió a besarlo, salieron del apartamento rumbo a un restaurante cercano, después de almorzar Peter lo invito a su apartamento, allí volvieron a repetir la maratónica sesión de sexo y sin duda alguna se iba a arrepentir al día siguiente en el trabajo.  
Había pasado un mes desde su primera cita y casi todos los días Peter iba a su apartamento, en este punto Quentin sabía que había algo raro con Peter; después de un mes saliendo con él se había dado cuenta de muchas peculiaridades; le gustaba mucho la ropa oscura, las carnes siempre las comía a termino medio, tenía una libido muy alta, siempre estaba pálido, aunque había días en los que sus labios se pintaban de rojo inexplicablemente ya que ni cuando se besaban se hinchaban.  
Claro que no era nada de que preocuparse, eran cosas que Quentin simplemente adjudicaba a su forma de ser o a sus genes, mientras tanto Peter era verdaderamente cariñoso con él, lo cuidaba y le ofrecía todo lo que podía; nunca se había sentido tan consentido por alguien y asumió que eso era porque Peter era joven y tal vez Quentin era una de sus primeras relaciones estables porque experiencia en el sexo sin duda tenía de sobra.  
\- Mañana no podré quedarme- comenzó Peter mientras lo abrazaba  
\- ¿Por qué? - Quentin volteo a verlo, estaba leyendo unos documentos del trabajo  
\- Tengo algunas cosas que hacer, ¿me extrañaras?  
\- Claro que si- Quentin le dio un pequeño beso  
\- Yo también, mañana no te quedes hasta tarde trabajando ¿sí?  
\- Ya estamos muy cerca de acabar el proyecto, te prometo que ni bien terminemos y me den unos días libres nos daremos una escapada al campo  
\- Lo esperaré con ansias  
Al día siguiente Peter solo tenía medio turno, antes de irse paso a despedirse de Quentin y le recordó que no se quedará trabajando hasta tarde, llegó la noche y Quentin se olvidó de su promesa, entre una cosa y otra vio que era medianoche; se debatió entre quedarse o irse a casa, pero no había camas disponibles así que cogió sus cosas y salió del hospital al frio de la madrugada. Llegó a la esquina de su edificio y vio a un hombre apoyado contra la entrada, era alto y sonreía ampliamente, llevaba una chaqueta de cuero y lo miraba atentamente.  
\- ¿Esperas a alguien? - preguntó Quentin cuando llegó a la entrada  
\- Si- se aclaró la garganta- Mi nombre es Wade, estaba muy curioso por conocer a la presa de Peter  
\- ¿Disculpa? - preguntó Quentin  
\- Digo, a su novio, ¿eres tú no? Hueles a él  
\- ¿Cómo conoces a Peter?   
\- Somos viejos amigos, amantes, hermanos, ya sabes un poco de todo- se encogió de hombros  
\- ¿Qué quieres?  
\- Nada, solo conocerte, sin duda Peter tiene buen gusto- bajo las escaleras y se detuvo delante de Quentin- ¿no quieres invitarme a tu apartamento?  
\- Deberías irte, no se que relación tengas o hayas tenido con Peter, pero…  
\- ¡Lárgate Wade! - la voz de Peter se escuchó detrás de Quentin- Juro que te mataré si no te vas  
\- Como si pudieras hacerlo- Wade le respondió burlonamente- solo quería conocer a tu novio  
\- Él es mío- Peter empujo a Wade y se puso delante de Quentin  
\- No seas egoísta Parker  
\- Lárgate  
\- Esta bien, no te enojes- Wade sonrió- ya nos vemos Quentin- le lanzó un beso y se fue  
Peter subió las escaleras y abrió la puerta molesto- Te dije que no salieras tarde  
\- Yo… lo olvide- Quentin lo miró sorprendido, estaba seguro de que esa puerta solo se abrió con el código de seguridad  
\- Vamos arriba- Peter lo dejo pasar y cerró la puerta  
\- ¿Por qué viniste a esta hora?  
\- ¿Qué?  
\- ¿Por qué viniste a medianoche a mi apartamento?  
\- Quería darte una sorpresa- Peter abrió la puerta del apartamento, nuevamente no utilizo el código de seguridad  
\- Peter… ¿Quién era él? - Quentin lo miraba cauteloso  
\- Un idiota- Peter se sentó en el sillón- ¿Qué te dijo?  
\- Peter- Quentin lo miro- ¿Por qué dijo que yo era tu presa?  
\- Mierda- Peter se agarro el cabello- ese idiota  
\- Creo que merezco una explicación  
\- Lo sé- Peter se puso de pie nervioso, era la primera vez que lo veía así- pero no puedo dártela, si lo hago me dejarás y yo… yo no quiero perderte  
\- ¿Tan malo es? No me molesta si él es tu ex o algo así, lo que me inquita es la forma en la que habló  
\- No tendría que haber venido, le dije claramente que no lo hiciera  
\- Peter- Quentin lo cogió del brazo para detener su caminar- tienes que decirme la verdad  
\- Si lo hago, ¿prometes no echarme?  
\- Lo prometo  
\- Quentin yo te amo- Peter se arrodillo frente a él- durante muchos años fui un idiota, pero realmente te amo y no quiero perderte  
\- No lo harás si me dices la verdad  
\- Esta bien- Peter suspiro- Wade es un idiota ¿sí? Solo vino aquí porque está celoso de lo nuestro  
\- Entonces si es tu ex, eso me tiene sin cuidado, pero la palabra presa…  
\- Quentin… tú no lo entiendes… - Peter gimió de dolor – jamás te haría daño  
\- ¿Por qué tendrías que hacerlo? - Quentin se sentía inquieto, pero su Peter, no tendría por qué sentirse así  
\- Por qué está en mi naturaleza, es lo que soy…- Peter cogió ambas manos de Quentin- pero jamás a ti, yo te voy a proteger siempre  
\- Peter tienes que ser más claro- Quentin libero una de sus manos y acaricio los rizos del castaño  
\- Empezó hace muchos años, yo tenía 24 años en ese momento y estaba muy enfermo, él lo hizo para salvarme, también es muy bueno con las personas  
\- ¿Quién él?  
\- Mi padre o bueno… el que ahora es mi padre  
\- Ok, sigue por favor  
\- Él es un hombre de ciencia al igual que yo, a pesar de nuestra naturaleza siempre buscamos formas de volver a ser… humanos…  
\- Peter… me estás diciendo… mierda no puede ser…  
\- ¿Lo habías pensado no?  
\- He visto demasiadas películas como para no entender esas sutiles referencias, pero es ilógico, no puede ser cierto  
\- Yo tampoco lo creería posible, no es como en las películas o libros, no todo por lo menos, pero muchas cosas si lo son…  
\- ¿La fuerza?  
\- Si  
\- ¿La ropa negra?  
\- Eso es un gusto mío  
\- ¿La carne a término medio?  
\- El sabor… es muy parecido así que la prefiero así por obvias razones  
\- ¿La palidez?  
\- Eso también  
\- ¿La libido?  
\- También  
\- ¿Los labios color sangre?  
\- Solo después de una buena dosis  
\- No te miras en los espejos…  
\- Puedo hacerlo, pero no es lo mismo que tú ves, estoy diseñado para atraer, cuando yo me veo… no es agradable  
\- Sales de día como si nada  
\- No voy a brillar en el sol ni me convertiré en cenizas- Peter rio levemente- La tolero tanto como cualquier persona, pero nunca podré broncearme  
\- Y asumo que hay muchas otras cosas que no he notado  
\- Me tuviste que invitar a tu casa para que pueda entrar, el primer día dije que no porque no quería parecer ansioso pero la invitación ya estaba hecha  
\- ¿Por eso puedes abrir las puertas sin usar el código?  
\- Si, estaba molesto así que no me percaté de que lo hice  
\- Wade dijo que olía a ti, que por eso sabia que era tu novio  
\- Si… dejamos ciertas marcas… invisibles para los humanos, pero entre nosotros es como si tuvieras un letrero con luces que dice “Propiedad de Peter”  
\- Sería divertido de ver  
\- Estás tomando esto demasiado bien  
\- Creo que estoy en shock- se encogió de hombros- ¿prefieres que te eche de mi casa?  
\- Prometiste que no lo harías- Peter se aferró a su brazo  
\- Y no lo voy a hacer  
\- Gracias- Peter se lo quedó mirando  
\- Pero… me has mordido, muchas veces, ¿Cómo funciona eso?  
\- Puedo controlarlo, si escojo a alguien a quien proteger, jamás podría hacerle algún tipo de daño  
\- Entonces no me voy a convertir…  
\- No, no te vas a convertir en vampiro a menos que así lo desees


	3. Sangre

Quentin se quedó observándolo durante unos minutos, estaba saliendo con un vampiro, un verdadero vampiro; comenzó a sentir como muchas cosas le venían a su mente y se sintió mareado, al parecer el efecto del shock estaba pasando.  
\- ¿Estás bien amor? - Peter se puso de pie- vamos a la cama  
\- Espera- Quentin se puso de pie- creo que necesito azúcar  
\- Te traeré chocolate- Peter fue rápidamente a la cocina y trajo una caja de bombones que le había regalado hace unos días a Quentin  
\- Gracias- Quentin tomo uno y lo comió lentamente  
\- Debes recostarte, vamos- Peter lo guio a la habitación y lo sentó en la cama  
\- ¿Puedes dormir?  
\- A voluntad, no hace mayor diferencia en realidad, pero puedo hacerlo  
\- Debe sr una habilidad muy útil  
\- ¿Cómo crees que me convertí en bioquímico en solo dos años?  
\- ¿El hecho de que trabajes en un banco de sangre es un chiste o algo así? - Quentin se recostó?  
\- El hospital es propiedad de mi padre- Peter sonrió- trabajo allí porque es una forma fácil de abastecer a nuestro clan  
\- Tu padre… espera… ¿Tú padre es Anthony Stark el magnate?  
\- Si  
\- Y también es un vampiro…  
\- Ehm no se supone que deba decírtelo, pero bueno… puedes deducirlo- Peter se recostó a su lado, pero después se sentó- ¿puedo dormir contigo?  
\- ¿Dónde más dormirías?  
\- No lo sé… como ahora sabes lo que soy… tal vez tú no quisieras tenerme cerca  
\- Oh cierto… pero…- Quentin lo miró- te veo y eres Peter… el jovencito del que me enamoré a primera vista, aunque ahora que lo pienso, dijiste que estás diseñado para atraer ¿no?  
\- Si, así que, técnicamente hablando, yo me enamoré de ti a primera vista- Peter volvió a recostarse- Quentin… por favor… no me eches de aquí  
\- No lo haré- Quentin lo abrazó- asumo que funciona igual que para entras ¿no? Por eso te preocupa tanto  
\- Si, si tú dices esas palabras no podré entrar hasta que me vuelvas a invitar, funciona a muchos niveles… pero como yo te he marcado, si no te tengo cerca… no puedo estar tranquilo  
\- No recuerdo haberte dado permiso que me pongas un letrero en la cabeza- bromeo Quentin  
\- Lo hiciste cuando me dejaste penetrarte- la voz de Peter se volvió sugestiva- y cada vez que lo hacemos ese letrero billa aún más   
\- Saber todo esto me hace sentir mejor en una cosa  
\- ¿En cuál? - Peter le beso el cuello  
\- En el sexo, créeme que pensé que porque eras joven y todo eso eras tan entusiasta pero ya no era normal que tuvieras ganas en cada momento, ahora puedo entenderlo mejor y sentirte más aliviado, pensaba que ya estaba muy viejo para estas cosas  
\- Jajaja- Peter se rio al lado de su oído- ¿en serio pensabas eso?  
\- No te burles de mí, soy mayor que tú  
\- Corrección, soy mayor por lo menos unos doscientos años  
\- Me da igual, te quedaste de 24 años y yo tengo 40 así que respétame  
\- ¿Quieres que te respete? - Peter se subió encima de Quentin- ¿Qué te parece si mejor no lo hago? Lo último que quiero ahorita es tratarte con delicadeza  
\- Maldito vampiro ninfomano- respondió Quentin  
\- Solo contigo bebé- lo beso- solo contigo  
Quentin sabia que todo eso no era normal, pero el deseo lo consumía al punto de no poder pensar en nada más que en Peter, tal vez eso era otro de sus efectos como vampiro, pero cada vez que lo tocaba, que sentía sus labios sobre su piel, en cada frase erótica que él le decía, iba envolviéndolo más y más en esa telaraña invisible; con cada penetración lo hacia perder el juicio y solo quería más y más de su adorado niño.  
Poco a poco Quentin fue conociendo más del mundo de Peter, prometió nunca revelarle a nadie su identidad y así pudo conocer inclusive a otros miembros de su clan, en un par de ocasiones Wade había vuelto a molestarlos, pero ni bien se acercaba a Quentin fruncia la nariz y se iba.  
\- ¿Qué huele que lo repele? - preguntó Quentin  
\- Digamos que el cartel es tan brillante que lo ciega, he dejado tanta esencia en ti que ya no puede olerte y eso lo fastidia  
\- ¿Y eso es algo bueno o algo malo?  
\- Bueno para mi pero malo para él- Peter sonrió  
Estaban en el apartamento de Peter cuando escucharon la puerta sonar, Quentin fue a abrir y vio a Wade parado sonriendo.  
\- ¿Qué quieres?  
\- Nada, solo contarte algo que descubrí de tu noviecito  
\- Vete Wade, pensé que no soportabas mi olor  
\- No lo soporto, pero haré un esfuerzo porque lo que te voy a decir es muy importante- entró al apartamento y le lanzó un beso a Quentin  
\- ¿Quién es? - preguntó Peter saliendo de la cocina, frunció el ceño al ver a Wade- Como quisiera ser humano para prohibirte la entrada  
\- Ya quisieras- Wade se sentó en el sillón- Tengo algo muy jugoso que contarle a Quentin  
Peter se sobresaltó y miró a Wade desafiante, Quentin los miró a ambos y se sentó en otro sofá.  
\- Bueno, dilo de una vez  
\- Estoy seguro que después de esto vas a querer dejar al pequeño Peter, solo para que conste, estoy disponible para consolarte  
\- Lárgate de aquí Wade- Peter soltó el trapo que tenía en la mano y jalo del brazo al otro vampiro  
\- No puedes echarme, y no creo que quieras usar tu fuerza delante de tu novio  
\- Wade di lo que quieres de una vez- Quentin se puso de pie  
\- Solo diré que tu novio tiene algunos pequeños problemas de ira, yo que tú andaría con cuidado  
\- Jamás lastimaría a Quentin- Peter apretó más su brazo  
\- A él no, pero ¿si alguien quiere lastimarlo? ¿O ya olvidaste al pobre chico al que degollaste? – Wade empezó a reírse y se soltó del agarré de Peter- Sabes dónde encontrarme Quentin- salió del apartamento  
Peter estaba más pálido de lo normal, Quentin se quedó observándolo y tragó saliva, pensó que lo del ladrón había sido un hecho aislado, nada referente a Peter, pero ahora… tenía mucho sentido y expresión de Peter no hacía más que confirmarlo. Quentin dio un paso y Peter volteo a verlo mientras respiraba rápidamente.  
\- Peter…  
\- Quentin por favor, yo…- trató de calmarse- él iba a lastimarte, podía sentirlo, iba a matarte  
\- Pero ya se había ido Peter, después que lo acorralaste contra la pared  
\- Pero iba a regresar- Peter suspiro- yo puedo sentir las emociones de las personas, a veces es muy difuso peor otras… es tan claro como el agua y él quería venganza  
\- Aún así… lo que le hiciste…  
\- Lo siento- Peter cayó de rodillas al piso- no sabes cuánto me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, pero no era un buen hombre lo juro- empezó a sollozar  
\- Tengo que irme- Quentin cogió su chaqueta  
\- ¡No! - Peter se puso de pie y bloqueo la puerta- por favor amor, no te vayas  
\- Peter déjame salir- el tono de voz de Quentin era grave, nunca le había hablado así a Peter  
\- Por favor, nunca lo volveré a hacer- las lagrimas corrían por su pálida piel- Wade quiere separarnos, por eso te contó eso  
\- Sea cual haya sido su motivo, no cambia lo que hiciste- Quentin suspiro- Peter, déjame ir, tengo que pensar sobre todo esto, dame unos días nada más  
\- Por favor amor- Peter lloraba desconsoladamente- si no estás conmigo yo… yo no puedo seguir…  
\- Dame una semana, igual te veré en el trabajo- Quentin agarró la manija de la puerta- adiós Peter  
Quentin salió del apartamento dejando a Peter en un mar de lágrimas, el vampiro cayó al suelo y siguió llorando hasta entrada la noche, era cierto lo que le había dicho a Quentin; desde el momento en el que lo había marcado se había generado una conexión entre ellos y si no lo tenía cerca podía sentir como todas esas emociones positivas iban disminuyendo y solo quedaba el dolor y la culpa.  
Al día siguiente Peter no fue a trabajar, Quentin estuvo pensando todo el día en él; no podía perdonar fácilmente lo que él había hecho, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía vacío; Wade lo seguía a todos lados y cada vez que Quentin lo echaba Wade solo respondía: Con cada hora que pasa puedo sentir más tu aroma, es exquisito.  
Paso una semana y Quentin fue a ver a Peter, no se había presentado a trabajar y cuando le preguntó a su reemplazo solo dijo que había pedido días por enfermedad; nadie dudó de ello ya que siempre se le veía pálido. Quentin entró al apartamento y todas las cortinas estaban cerradas, llamó a Peter, pero no tuvo respuesta, camino hacia la habitación y vio a Peter sentado en una esquina, seguía con la misma ropa de cuando lo había dejado y al parecer no se había alimentado ya que su cara se veía demacrada y sus labios distaban de color.  
\- Peter…- susurro  
\- ¿Quentin? - Peter entorno los ojos- ¿De verdad eres tú?  
\- Si… ya paso una semana- Quentin se acercó un poco más  
\- Quentin… mi amor…- Peter sollozó- no sabes cuánto te amo… pero te fuiste…- la mirada del castaño cambio, se podía ver el fuego en sus ojos  
\- Te dije que vendría en una semana, no fuiste a trabajar tampoco  
\- Wade vino- Peter se puso de pie- dijo que te había besado- se acercó a Quentin y lo olfateo  
\- ¿Qué? No le puedes creer a Wade- Quentin respiro lentamente- no huelo a él  
\- No- Peter negó con la cabeza- hueles a ti, tu delicioso aroma  
\- ¿Ya no huelo a ti?  
\- Un poco… casi nada… el letrero se está apagando…  
\- Peter… ¿por qué estás así? No puedo comprenderlo  
\- Es porque está enamorado de ti- la voz de Wade sonó a sus espaldas  
\- Wade- gruño Peter  
\- Cuando alguien del clan se enamora es muy raro, solemos interactuar con humanos todo el tiempo y no pasa nada, pero de pronto llega ese aroma especial, esa sangre que no llama no a beberla sino a protegerla y cuando eso sucede y logramos poseer a la persona la conexión es tan fuerte que nada puede romperla  
\- ¿Qué sucede si alguien ya no desea estar con el vampiro?  
\- Ha pasado- Wade respondió sonriente- toda relación amorosa puede terminar, bien por otra persona o por que se enteran que son vampiros y cuando eso pasa, el vampiro sabe que se va a consumir hasta la muerte  
\- ¡Maldito! - bramó Peter- Tú sabías que lo mío con Quentin era eso y aún así lo quieres para ti  
\- No es un capricho Peter- la sonrisa de Wade desapareció- yo siento lo mismo que tú por Quentin, la única diferencia es que lo pudiste marcar antes que yo  
\- ¿Qué? - Quentin intervino- ¿eso es posible?  
\- Si- Wade asintió- nos puede atraer la misma sangre, pero solo al tener una relación es que se genera el vinculo  
Quentin estaba sin palabras, no sabía como se había metido en ese embrollo de vampiros y no estaba seguro si podía escapar de ello, amaba a Peter, pero el recuerdo de lo que había hecho lo hacía dudar, pero al mismo tiempo no quería verlo sufrir.  
\- Amor…- Peter lo llamó- por favor…  
\- Ay amor- bromeo Wade- una vez que desaparezcas será mi amor y me lo voy a tirar todo el día  
Todo pasó tan rápido, Peter se abalanzó sobre Wade y empezó a ahorcarlo mientras el otro reía como loco, Quentin se acercó a Peter y lo jalo hacía atrás.  
\- ¿Lo ves Quentin? - Wade se sentó jadeante- Tu pequeño Peter tiene problemas de ira, quien sabe si algún día se molesta contigo y te mata  
\- ¡Jamás! - Peter gritó – jamás a Quentin- empezó a llorar  
\- Peter- Quentin lo llamó- Peter tienes que calmarte, Wade solo quiere provocarte, quiere que pierdas la cabeza  
\- ¿Tú me amas?  
\- Claro que te amo, pero no puedes seguir así  
\- Tanta ternura- Wade se puso de pie y de un solo tirón empujo a Peter hacia el otro extremo de la habitación  
\- ¡Peter! - gritó Quentin  
\- Silencio- Wade lo empujo contra la pared y lo beso


	4. Marcado

Quentin no podía empujar a Wade, su fuerza era verdaderamente sobre humana, pero basto solo unos segundos para que Peter lo arrojará con la pared, su mirada denotaba odio puro. Quentin respiro agitado y tomo del brazo a Peter, este volteo a verlo y su mirada se volvió más apacible.  
\- Mierda hermano, no tenía que usar tanta fuerza- Wade se puso de pie  
\- Aléjate de Quentin- Peter se puso delante de él- es la última vez que lo voy a decir  
\- ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?   
\- Wade basta- Quentin se puso delante de Peter- no voy a dejarlo, a pesar de lo que sucedió, no voy a dejar a Peter  
\- Es un asesino- Wade respondió sorprendido  
\- Lo sé, pero aún así no voy a dejarlo, vete y deja de provocarlo porque lo único que vs a conseguir es que él te mate  
\- No puede hacerlo- Wade rio- nadie puede matarnos  
\- Aún así, jamás aceptaría estar contigo  
\- ¿Quién dice que tienes que estar de acuerdo? Simplemente tengo que esperar… un callejón oscuro… y serás mío  
Peter gruño, pero Quentin no se movió, no podía detenerlos si peleaban nuevamente, él era solo un humano contra dos vampiros, estaba debatiendo sus posibilidades cuando vio a un hombre entrar.  
\- Disculpen la demora- el hombre de cabello claro y tez blanca le sonrió a Quentin- Soy Steve, padre de estos dos pequeños vampiros que te están causando problemas  
\- Steve- Wade lo miro temeroso  
\- Padre- Peter salió detrás de Quentin  
\- Ambos dejan mucho que desear con su comportamiento, su otro padre está muy enojado con ustedes y hubiera venido él mismo si no hubiera tenido una reunión en Alemania  
\- ¿Puedes detenerlos? - preguntó Quentin esperanzado  
\- Si- quito la mochila de su hombro y se la arrojo a Peter- bébelas todas  
Peter abrió la mochila y vio muchas bolsas de sangre, miró a Quentin y se fue a su habitación, no quería que lo viera mientras tomaba la sangre.  
\- Ahora tú- Steve miro a Wade- al parecer no fue suficiente ese tiempo que te enviamos fuera  
\- Steve yo…  
\- Estamos hartos Wade- la mirada de Steve era fría- casi ocasionas un grave daño a tu hermano, se que él cometió un error y recibió su castigo por ello  
\- ¿Castigo? - preguntó Quentin  
\- Si… después de que nos enteramos de lo que hizo Peter no podíamos dejarlo así, él estuvo de acuerdo con recibir un castigo si así lo dejaríamos que saliera contigo  
\- ¿Qué le hicieron?  
\- Hay formas de lastimar a un vampiro… no son letales, pero si efectivas… exponerlo por ejemplo a ciertos químicos… es una fórmula que mi esposo y yo desarrollamos hace años… en caso uno de los nuestro se volviera… problemático  
\- La noche en que Wade fue a buscarte- intervino Peter- recibí mi castigo  
\- Pero no tenías ninguna marca  
\- No es algo físico- Steve suspiro- provoca cosas aquí- señalo su cabeza  
\- Pero estoy bien… lo merecía…- Peter tomo la mano de Quentin, ahora se veía mucho mejor y sus labios eran color sangre  
\- Vámonos Wade- Steve le sonrió a Peter  
\- No me voy a ir- Wade lo miró enojado-no es justo que él lo tenga  
\- Quentin no es un objeto- Steve saco una jeringa de su bolsillo- si él quiere estar con Peter, nadie puede impedirlo además que ya está marcado  
Wade observo la jeringa que Steve tenía en la mano, sabía muy bien lo que ese liquido iba a causarle, empezó a caminar resignado, no podía pelear contra su padre. Steve le sonrió una última vez a Quentin y salió del apartamento cerrando la puerta.  
\- Lamento haberte asustado- Peter tenía los ojos llorosos- pero no podía soportar la idea de perderte… y cuando él t beso y te amenazo… yo…  
\- Tranquilo- Quentin lo abrazo- no puede hacerme daño, tú me vas a proteger siempre ¿no?  
\- Si, nunca te haría daño  
\- Pero Peter… yo también quiero protegerte, detenerte si es posible de hacer algo así de nuevo  
\- Quentin…- Peter se separó un poco  
\- Quiero hacerlo… dime como  
\- Tendría que morderte y liberar el veneno… va a ser muy doloroso…  
\- Puedo soportarlo si así podremos estar juntos siempre y podré ayudarte  
\- De acuerdo…  
Peter llevó a Quentin al sofá, estaba muy nervioso ya que desde que conoció a Quentin había querido esto, al igual que sus padres, convertirlo en vampiro y estar juntos por toda la eternidad, Quentin le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza; Peter le sonrió y fue lo último que Quentin recordó antes de que perder el conocimiento por la mordida.  
Pasaron varios días hasta que Quentin por fin pudo levantarse de la cama, no se sentía diferente, pero si se veía diferente; era extraño. Peter había estado a su lado en todo momento y corrió a abrazarlo en cuanto lo vio de pie.  
\- ¿Cómo te sientes?  
\- Como si me hubiera arrollado un camión- Quentin sonrió  
\- Tengo muchas bolsas de sangre listas para ti y también comida  
\- Gracias… pero nunca te lo pregunte, ¿necesitamos comer?  
\- Es igual que dormir  
\- Entiendo- Quentin lo abrazo- entonces… ¿juntos hasta la eternidad?  
\- Juntos hasta la eternidad  
Peter lo beso, deseaba tanto a Quentin y ahora que ya no tenían las limitaciones del dolor físico quería hacerlo suyo al 100%; Beck le correspondió y pudo sentir esa libido incrementada, ese deseo inexorable que iba dirigido sola y únicamente a Peter, se dejo guiar a la habitación y no salieron de allí hasta el día siguiente; mientras estaban recostados en el sofá luego de haber bebido unas cuantas bolsas de sangre Quentin observaba a su niño adorado.  
\- ¿Aún huelo como yo? O es diferente  
\- Hueles como tú, pero mucho mejor; como si se hubiera potenciado  
\- Y los demás ¿Qué huelen?  
\- Ahora que eres vampiro ya no se pueden sentir atraídos hacia ti, pero si alguno que no lo supiera te huele, olería mi esencia en cada centímetro de tu piel  
\- ¿Y tú como hueles?  
\- ¿Quieres marcarme?  
\- ¿Puedo hacerlo?  
\- Claro, solo tienes que hacerme tuyo una y otra vez- Peter le sonrió travieso  
\- Vamos a hacerlo  
Quentin se puso de pie y cargó a Peter, ambos entraron al cuarto riendo, sabían que ahora nada ni nadie podía separarlos y que iban a amarse por toda la eternidad.


End file.
